


Where Do the Lonely Hearts Go?

by EagleInFlight



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, David Rose is an elf, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, schitt's creek is set in new york city, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleInFlight/pseuds/EagleInFlight
Summary: Summary: When David gets a job as a deeply embittered mildly Hebraic-looking elf at Ray’s Christmas Shop, he didn’t expect to develop feelings for the assistant manager, Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Where Do the Lonely Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU: Everything is pretty much the same, except Schitt's Creek is in some crappy part of New York City. Try and catch all the Home Alone 2 references ;) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, ya Schitty animals <3 Here's some happiness to fill in the dark nights of winter and to brighten your holiday spirits.

_~The music plays all night in Little Italy_

_The lights will be going up on old Rockefella's tree_

_People window shopping on Fifth Avenue_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I've got to know_

_Where do lonely hearts go?_

_Because nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas~_

_\--All Alone On Christmas_ by Darlene Love from Home Alone 2 soundtrack

* * *

“I hate you so much right now,” David grumbled as he adjusted the disgusting bright green collared-tunic over his equally bright red shirt. The length of this horrid outfit went to his knees and he wished it went further to hide the red-and-white-strips tights he wore. They probably murdered Waldo to create this.

“I think what you meant to say is _‘Thank you, Stevie, for getting me a job when no one else would hire my sorry ass for the holidays’_ ,” Stevie said dryly. Her smirk after that statement told David that she was enjoying every ounce of his misery and reveling in it. “And you’re so welcome,” she added because she’s a little shit.

“I would rather give up all my fine clothes than be forced to wear _this_.” David emphasized his point by gesturing wildly at his body.

“But you said you wanted to make a lasting impression,” Stevie objected in a not-so-innocent tone. Yeah, to Ray, so he could hire David for one of his other businesses for the holidays.

“This is not the impression I wanted to make.”

“Oh. I forgot. There’s one more thing.” Stevie rummaged through the duffel bag where they’d stored the revolting elf costume. She faced him again, hands behind her back with her lips curled inward to contain her wicked glee.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want it.”

“I think you do.” Stevie brought her right hand up to display a green spiral elf hat brimmed with a red crown.

David gawked at it in horror. “Hmmm. No. No. No. I can’t do this. I quit.”

“Your outfit is not complete without a jester jolly topper,” Stevie said in a fake cheer.

“Nope! I’m done, Stevie. No.”

“David...”

“No! I don’t think Ray envisioned having a deeply embittered mildly Hebraic-looking elf introduce demon spawns to Santa Claus. As much as I loathed young adolescents, I don’t want to be responsible for ruining Christmas and scarring them for life. Go find Will Ferrell if you need a bubbly elf so bad.”

“I don’t want a bubbly elf,” Stevie protested. “I want a judgmental one.”

There was a soft knock against the doorframe of the employee breakroom. David glanced over to see a fine-looking man, with red-brown curly hair that touched the tips of his ears, poke his head into the room. He wore the same bright green collared-shirt Stevie did, with the embroidered _Ray’s Christmas Shop_ knitted over the left side of the chest. He looked better suited to be a cheerful elf than David.

“Everything alright in here?” the man asked. He took in David’s elf costume and though his expression didn’t reveal anything, there was a sparkle of amusement in the man’s dark brown eyes.

“David has complaints about the costume,” Stevie said.

David shot her a look which she responded with a _fuck-you_ smile.

“Oh?” the man walked further into the room. He spread his lips in a mocking grimace. “Does the outfit not make you look embittered enough?”

What? David huffed. Who was this guy?

An apologetic smile broke out across the man’s features, though his eyes continue to shine impishly. “I’m sorry, the walls are thin back here.”

“Yeah. Who are you?” David snapped.

“That’s Patrick,” Stevie answered. “He’s the assistant manager.”

Oh, fuck.

“Patrick, this is David.”

“Actually,” David interjected. “I’m _Buddy_ , the cotton-wool elf.”

Patrick shook David’s hand. Hmm. He had a nice handshake. “Eeh, would we call you that? Because everyone knows an elf’s signature feature is the hat and you’re not wearing it.”

Stevie’s grin grew wider like the Grinch’s when he decided to steal Christmas.

“Okay. Now we’ve got an unbalanced social dynamic here and I don’t like this.” David glowered down at Stevie as she wiggled the hat under his nose.

“Do it for the demon spawns, David.”

David felt his nostrils flared. No. This is where he drew the line. He had principles and he will not lower himself to receive minimum wage, which was laughable because he couldn’t even make a living off it, for being a freaking Christmas elf.

The great David Rose fifteen months ago was a thriving gallerist and had more than enough money to throw around.

And this was how far he’d sunk.

Patrick chuckled softly. “Look, you don’t have to wear the hat. Ray and I are just thankful to find someone at the last minute to fill the position.”

Was Patrick taking pity on him? David didn’t know how he felt about that. That somehow was worse than the teasing. He’d rather have the teasing, because at least he knew he was on equal grounds with this man.

Though, Stevie did mention how desperate they were when someone, was it Gwen?, quit just before her starting date.

“No, it’s okay.” David’s voice squeaked. “I can wear the hat.” He snatched it from Stevie’s hand and tried not to think of how many heads this hat has been on, and has it even been washed, and oh god, what if he got lice, and tucked it onto his head. It took forever for him to get his hair just right this morning and now it was going to be flat after this.

Stevie joined Patrick’s side and they both smiled at they soaked in the view of him.

“Oh. Look at that small tuff of hair sticking out,” Stevie cooed.

“I think you look _very_ cute,” Patrick said and great, the assistant manager was mocking him too. Wonderful.

“I hope Krampus comes for you two.”

* * *

A headache began to pound in the center of David’s forehead. The swarm of screaming kids and stressed-out parents over the past couple hours had set off every fiber of nerves within David’s body and he had yet to get his breathing back into a normal rhythm even as the crowd lulled down as they neared their “cookie break” from the public.

Santa Claus’ booth was tucked in the back of Christmas shop, with strings of white lights hanging from the ceiling to mimic snow. Green tinsels lined with various colored bulb ornaments dangled next to the lights. David wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he appreciated the artistic touch. There was almost something magical about it.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Roland cheered as he set down the twin girls from his lap. “Don’t forget to grab your photos from that _fine_ Mrs. Claus.”

Yet somehow Roland managed to ruin the magical wonderland with his mere presence and lack of understanding of what he should and shouldn’t say to children.

Jocelyn beamed from the exit lane, dressed in a red-and-white Mrs. Claus outfit. She handed two portrait printout of the kids’ photos with Santa and waved them away as they rushed to their parents.

“Have a merry Christmas!” Jocelyn said.

David turned to the next family in line now that the coast was clear. It was two women with their little boy, who trembled behind the darker-hair woman’s leg. Great. If David had to experience another belting-scream with this headache...

He pushed the thought aside and force another smile that strained the muscles in his cheeks. “Alright, you’re up, little guy,” David said, beckoning the kid up.

The kid’s lips quivered.

The other woman knelt next to the little one. “Jason? You’ve been so excited to see Santa all day. Are you sure you don’t want to do this?”

Jason shook his head and stepped out from behind the second woman’s leg, taking cautious steps forward toward Roland who widened his arms in anticipation from the chair. Jason froze, shook his head again, and rushed toward the photo station with a scream.

David pressed his fingers against his forehead. Wonderful. He held up a hand at the parents and told them he’d get the kid. He ducked around the photo station and found the boy sitting on the floor, knees up, tears streaming.

No. No. He wanted none of that. No, thanks. But...the tears...ugh...

David took a seat next to the boy. “Santa looks a little scary, doesn’t he?”

“He doesn’t look like Santa Claus,” the boy whimpered.

Yeah. Roland didn’t. He had refused dyed his reddish-blonde beard and ugly shaggy mullet because, hey, Santa’s got a beard and I have one, he argued. David even tried to convince Roland that a beer gut wasn’t exactly festive for Santa and needed to be more of a bowl of jolly. Roland had laughed at that and called David touchy for being Jewish.

He was a delightful half-and-half situation, thanks so much.

“Yeah,” David said. “I’ll tell you a secret, that Santa over there is actually Santa’s white trash brother from some backend town.”

“I wanted to see Santa!” Fuck, there was that lip quiver again. “Not that fake!”

Something tugged at David’s heart strings. He remembered he and Adelina took Alexis to see Santa one year, and it’d been a whole mess and she found out that Santa Claus wasn’t real. He always tried to look out for Alexis and felt like he failed a lot in being her big brother. And here he was, failing this kid. Well, Roland failed the kid by dressing like _that._

“Hmmm, well, you know, technically I’m the toymaker. Santa just takes orders and delivers them. Whatever you want for Christmas, you can tell me, and I’ll make it for you. And I’ll make sure the real Santa gets it at your place in time for Christmas. How does that sound, Jason?”

The kid gasped. “You know my name? You are the real deal.”

David bit his cheek. He twisted his lips to the side and nodded his head. “I am.” He clasped his hands on his lap. “So, Jason, what can I build for you for Christmas?”

The kid glanced around and then leaned in. “Can you make a pair of brown Alek Oxford shoes?”

David’s brows shot up. A child with good taste. Perhaps there was hope left for the world. “Hmmmm. I think I can make that happen.”

Jason lunged forward and wrapped his arms around David.

David tensed and patted Jason gingerly on the back. “Mmkay. That’s...enough of that.”

Jason pulled back and beamed up at David. They stood up from seclusion of the photo booth and David straightened his tunic as he reassured the kid that his gift request was in good hands. He froze as he realized that Patrick stood with Jason’s parents at the line entrance. He was talking to one of the women and his eyes crinkled as he caught David’s gaze. It suddenly made David feel so exposed. He tugged at his tunic as if it would strengthen the armor around him. He shifted on his feet, where did the armor go? Put it back up. Put it back up, David thought frantically as Patrick approached David and the kid.

“Hey, bud. I’m Patrick,” Patrick said to Jason. “Would you like a picture with your new friend?”

David shot Patrick a scathing look from behind Jason’s back. He mouthed “no” repeatedly, hoping Patrick would get the hint. David refused to have any memorabilia made that preserved his time in this horrendous outfit.

Instead Patrick went with Jason’s excited affirmative to the photo. His smile could pass as apologetic, but David read the truth of that grin, Patrick was not sorry at all. _Who was this man?_ A flutter stirred in David’s chest. Oh, no. He was not liking this teasing at all. Nope. Not from this corporate straight-leg denim man.

Patrick and Jocelyn encouraged David to sit up in Santa’s chair with Jason. As Roland passed by, he leaned into David’s ear and said: “Look, Dave, I don’t know how things work in the South Pole, but you don’t just take Santa’s kids because you’re jealous I’m hogging the spotlight.”

What? “I’m not,” David bit back, affronted by accusation. Didn’t Roland get the hint that David hated children?

“I mean, you’re getting plenty of attention from the parents, and by attention, I mean...” And then Roland wigged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my god,” David said. “Okay. I’m going to pretend we never had this conversation.”

David shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair and tried not to nudge the kid off him with his knees.

“Smile, Shmelf!” Patrick called out.

Why was Patrick calling him Shmelf? What kind of elf name was that? He struggled to smile, all the while trying to conquer up images on how he was going to get back to Stevie for everything that was transpired today.

He barely registered the flash of the camera.

“Thank you, Shmelf! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah!” Jason said on he hopped off David’s leg.

“Yeah. You too,” David mumbled.

He watched as the kid rushed over toward his parents and Jocelyn explained how they had to wait a moment for the photo to print and how the process worked.

Patrick came over. “That was some quick and creative thinking you did with him.”

“Don’t be. I’m not _actually_ making the shoes.”

“Oh? Will you be delegating the task then?”

“I was thinking to force Santa to get off his lazy ass and do something with his hands for once.”

“Um, I think he already is?”

David glanced over to see Roland playfully grab Jocelyn’s butt. Thankfully, it was out of Jason and his parent’s sight. “Ugh.” He averted his gaze and found that he held Patrick’s. He quickly scanned the area. Why was Patrick hanging out with him?

“You’re halfway through your first shift,” Patrick said. “Are you still itching to turn in that letter of resignation?”

“Um, I’m still working on it. It needs a few tweaks to be made into a _very_ strong worded letter.”

“Of course. Of course. And in the meantime you’ll be putting up with your elf-ly duties.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Patrick smiled warmly. It was different than his _I’m-amused-by-you_ smile. It was something else that David couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He found that he wanted to see more of that carefree smile from Patrick.

David cleared his throat, shaking those thoughts from his head. “So, uh, what kind of elf name is Shmelf?”

Patrick ducked his head. “It seemed more fitting for you than Buddy.” He glanced back up. “Google it on your break.”

David did. Shmelf was some ridiculous Hanukkah elf that some children’s writer created a few years ago. His ears burned as he read that Shmelf was an elf that kids would tell what they’d like as a special gift and that he’d magically influence their parents’ decisions, something he’d just done earlier with Jason.

The fluttering stirred once again in David’s chest. It wasn’t tight with anxiety, it was light and warm and fuzzy.

Hmmm. Maybe he’ll discard that resignation letter.

* * *

_I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas_ played softly in the background as David finished wiping down Santa’s chair. Most of the store lights had been turned off at closing, except for the dangling white lights. It provided David a peaceful atmosphere to unwind from a chaotic day. He volunteered to stay behind and clean up so Roland and Jocelyn could to leave early for their Christmas party.

“David.”

David turned. Stevie had changed out of her work outfit into her flannel shirt. Her coat was folded over her arm. “Last chance for you to join me.”

“Mmm, and my answer is still a hard pass,” David said with a grimace. “Want me to call you at a certain time to give you an excuse to leave?”

“I think my cousins will be drunk by then that I don’t think they’ll notice if I slip out.” Stevie paused as she pondered something. “I feel like I should’ve brought another case of wine.”

“Going to change your tradition to 24 Bottles of Christmas in one night?” David teased.

“You’re hilarious,” Stevie said. “And yeah.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Good tidings to you, David,” Stevie said.

“Be sure to bring back some figgy pudding.”

Stevie flipped him off and left.

David tossed the rag back into the soapy water bucket. He wondered if he should’ve sucked it up and joined Stevie for the Christmas Eve bash her cousins were throwing. It beats going back to the shitty motel and moping with his family, waiting for Christmas to pass them by once again. They pretended nothing happened last year, and it seemed they were continuing that tradition this year.

At least he survived this year. A small part of him, though, wished for a Christmas miracle, or something that helped eased this strange sense of loneliness inside of him. There was something about this season that always seemed to drag that dark part of him out from the depth of his hidden emotions. It was a loneliness that couldn’t be filled despite being constantly surrounded by his family—and Stevie.

He picked up the bucket and headed for the backroom. He turned off the remaining lights in the store. The darkness soothed him. Just after five on Christmas Eve and his time at this weird job had ended. He returned his cleaning supplies to the storage room and headed to the break room to change out of his elf clothes. Light poured out of a crack of an office room.

Who was still here?

David pushed the door open slightly, widening the crack to reveal Patrick Brewer sitting at his desk, his lips thinned as he read over a report.

David rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. 

Patrick startled, dropping his pen from his head, as he turned in his chair toward the door. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I didn’t know anybody else was still here.”

“I thought the same thing,” David said. “Are you back here crunching numbers because you desperately want to be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past?”

Patrick chuckled. “Oh, that ghost already came a couple months ago.”

“Hmm. That almost implies I’m the Ghost of Christmas Present.” David leaned against the doorframe. “There wouldn’t be much to show you though, everyone’s nice to you behind your back.”

“I have a sneaking suspicion Ronnie’s not.”

“Do you really want to see how she celebrates Christmas?”

“Not really, no.”

David smiled. “I thought Stevie mentioned that your parents were coming into New York for Christmas.”

Something flickered too quick for David to process through Patrick’s eyes. “They, uh, got snowed in. They couldn’t find another flight out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Ray’s hosting a Christmas party at our place and I’m kind of avoiding it. Thought I’d get a head start on these finance reports.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a riveting evening planned.”

“I do. You?”

“Might head back and watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ with Alexis and pass out for the rest of the night.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Yeah. So, uh, good night,” David said.

Patrick opened his mouth, closed it, and smiled softly, “Merry Christmas, David. I had fun working with you.”

And that was it, wasn’t it? It was going to be the last time David saw Patrick. Patrick would continue on supporting Ray’s businesses and helping others build theirs while David moved on from this experience to find another job, if he ever did.

David doubted their paths would cross again.

Like it mattered, right? He and Patrick may have teased each other and flirted—was it flirting?-with each other the past few weeks, but he wasn’t Patrick’s type. Even if Patrick filled David with a strange kind of warmth when he saw him. Even if David found himself in better spirits just from talking to Patrick for five minutes on a bad day.

This was when it ended.

“Merry Christmas,” David said, fondly and for the first time this season, meaning every word. He gave a small wave, because why, why did he have to make it awkward, and left. He paused halfway down the dark hallway.

Tonight was when it ended.

He may never see Patrick again.

And he couldn’t bear the thought of Patrick spending Christmas Eve in that office. A thought crossed his mind. No. No. It was a bad idea. He should just go home. Watch some stupid Christmas movie with Alexis. No. He should do it. He should ask.

He spun on his heels and headed back to the office...and nearly crashed into Patrick in the doorway.

“Oh!”

“Oh—sorry.”

“No, it’s my bad.”

They stared at each other, tension building. Was Patrick coming after him? Or taking a bathroom break?

Patrick stammered, words failing him and it did something to David’s heart. He ignored the tightness in his stomach and took a leap.

“We could...we could go out and celebrate Christmas Eve. If you, uh, wanted,” David suggested.

The creases and worries in Patrick’s features smoothed out. “Uh, you don’t have to if you’ve already got plans.”

“I want to,” David said.

Patrick’s features softened.

“And I know the correct places to go in New York on Christmas Eve, so...”

“Right. Okay.”

“I’m going to change and then I’ll meet you here?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. That’ll be...that’ll be good.”

“Okay.”

David headed back to the break room, the tightness in his stomach transformed into a light flutter of excitement.

Where was he going to take Patrick? Everything was either booked or closed tonight. How was he going to give Patrick a magical Christmas Eve out in New York City? What was...

Oh. He could call _her._

Doubt crept up the back of his neck, mocking him. It’d been years since she stopped working for them, and even then, who’s to say she actually cared about him? He was her job, nothing more. Right?

Fuck it.

This was supposed to be the season of perpetual hope.

He pulled out his phone.

He was surprised it picked up on the second ring.

“Hey. It’s David.”

* * *

“Whoa,” Patrick exclaimed as he and David entered Rolf’s Restaurant.

David hid a smile, already pleased by the first reaction. He reacted similarly when Adelina brought him here when he was a boy. If Ray’s Christmas Shop looked like a winter wonderland, Rolf’s Restaurant looked like one walked into a Christmas fairytale. The entire ceiling was packed to the brim of tinsel, lights, well-picked ornaments and elaborate glittery bows.

They shook the snow off and yanked their gloves free as they approached the hostess.

The woman grimaced. “I’m terribly sorry, gentlemen, we are fully booked and will not be taking any more seatings the rest of the evening.”

“Are you Cameron?” David asked. “I’m David Rose. I was told to give you my name.”  
The woman brightened. “Oh! Yes. Come this way, follow me.”

Suddenly, David felt as if it were two years ago, before his family lost their money. He was able to walk into any place and with the drop of his name or wad of cash would instantly get a table. The only difference was the hostess’ smile was genuine this time.

She led them to a red booth in the very back, with a reserved sign on the table which she immediately plucked off. David’s ears burned as he noticed the sprinkled rose petals on the table.

What if Patrick didn’t think this was a date and freaked out at the sight of these? David took off his coat, revealing his black sweater with a white heart underneath. Stevie had laughed when she saw it earlier today, stating it was fitting as he was the Grinch whose heart slowly grew three sizes the past couple weeks.

He tossed his coat at the far end of the booth and took a seat at the right. Patrick kept looking in awe at the wondrous decorations above them. He struggled to take his coat off. When he finally did, he noticed the table.

David held his breath.

Patrick’s lips curled inward and he ducked his head. He slid into the booth, shooting David a look that he couldn’t exactly decipher. David never had anybody give him that look. What did it mean?

“We have a cocktail specialty, Gluehwein, which is our German mulled wine, if you gentlemen would like to try it?” the hostess said.

“Shall we?” Patrick asked, the lights above sparkling in his eyes.

David tried to swallow and nodded. “Ye-yeah. Why not?”

“I’ll get those right out for you two, and I’ll let Adelina know you’re here.”

“Who’s Adelina?” Patrick asked.

David took in the sight of Patrick in his blue collar dress shirt, the decorations and lights around him making Patrick seem unearthly, something grand out of his reach. “She’s, uh...” Used to be my nanny was at the tip of his tongue, but she was more than that. She practically raised him. “Someone very special to me.” And it felt strange to say something so personal and intimate on...was it the first date? But there was something about Patrick that was so open and earnest that made David feel comfortable to reciprocate.

Or maybe it was due to the outrageous fairy-land decorations that made him feel safe.

“Oh?” Patrick’s features suddenly became very guarded and it threw David off. What happened? What did he say wrong? “How special?” Patrick’s question came out in a high squeak.

“Um, well...”

“David Rose!”

David flicked his gaze upward as a short round woman with gorgeous gold skin and silvery hair in a bun strutted up to their booth.

David’s eyes welled up at seeing her. Fuck, it’d been too long. He slipped out of the booth. “Adelina!”

They both hugged and ugh, he forgotten how much he loved her hugs. How was it that she made him feel so safe and warm between two arms? She was the only one that he allowed and felt comfortable to express physical touch with, as well as a few verbal affections. They pulled apart and she tapped his nose.

“Isn’t this a Christmas treat?” she said.

David pulled something out of his pocket, a piece of white dove ornament he took from the Christmas shop. “A little thank-you. Do you still collect dove ornaments?”

“Much to the annoyance of my husband and children.” Adelina took it and inspected it with joy. “That’s very kind of you, David.”

“Well, thank you for arranging all of this at the last minute.”

Adelina winked at him. “Anything for you.” She glanced over at Patrick and oh! How could David forget his manners, she basically berated it into him.

“This is Patrick. Patrick, this is Adelina.”

David loved that Patrick stood up and hugged her.

“Oh!” Adelina exclaimed. “I like you. Hmmmm...” she booped Patrick on the nose. “You must be a special one because never has David ever introduced me to any of his partners.”

“Adelina!” David hissed.

“Oh! I’ve embarrassed him. You must be _very_ special,” Adelina said to Patrick as if she were sharing a secret, as if David weren’t there. Patrick grinned widely, enjoying David’s discomfort as well.

David ran his hands across his face. Oh, this was a very bad idea. Why did he bring Patrick here?

Adelina cackled and bumped David’s hips with her own. “I’ve missed teasing you. Enjoy your evening. Merry Christmas, David.”

David dropped his hands and smiled warmly at her. “You too.”

She winked at Patrick. Then leaned in toward David. “Does he like Christmas trees?” she whispered.

“I think so?”  
“You should take him to that big tree at the Rockefeller Center. It’ll be a romantic touch.”

“Right. Perhaps. Maybe.”

Adelina cackled again and waved at Patrick before she shuffled off.

The two of them returned to their seats.

“I like her,” Patrick said.

It sparked a feeling of tenderness and relief within David. “Me too.” He tapped the menu. “Now, I’m not exactly fond of German food, but this place makes the best potato pancakes I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had that. It’ll be a daring venture. And what of the apple crepes? Shall we try those too?”

“Let’s be daring,” David said.

And there it was, an open heart-melting smile bloomed upon Patrick’s features.

David liked him.

Oh, did David like Patrick.

* * *

“No!” Patrick exclaimed with a laugh. “My sources told me it was because Roland got the flu.”

“I was at ground zero. I know what happened. It was not the flu,” David said. “A baby had explosive diarrhea and it got all over Roland’s Santa suit.”

David still shuddered every time he relieved that memory. And god, the smell, ugh.

“Who knew he would live up to his name?” Patrick said.

“No. No. No. No puns from you. I get that enough from Alexis’ boyfriend.”

The wet snow flakes were coming down harder, making it difficult for them to navigate their way around the city. On the plus, it meant less people out on the streets.

Patrick pulled his gloves off and rubbed his hands together. “My gloves are soaked.”

“That’s what you get for buying cheap-ass gloves,” David chided. “Should’ve splurged a bit on insulated ones.”

Patrick stuffed his gloves into his pocket and gave David an incredulous look. He reached out and grabbed David’s right glove. “Your gloves are as wet as mine!”

“My hands are still warm,” David said.

“Really?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

Patrick ripped the glove from David’s hand.

“Your hands are freezing!” David snapped. “Geez!” He tried to pull his hand away, but Patrick kept it in his steady grip.

“Your fingers are turning blue,” Patrick said.

“Fine. My hands are cold. You caught me.”

“Should’ve saved your money, David, and brought cheap-ass gloves. The results are the same.”

“This is the last time I buy you dinner,” David tossed back.

Patrick’s throat worked and he hesitated a moment. “Um, there is...I could, um, warm it up for you?” He slipped his fingers into David’s. The skin-to-skin touch was electrifying and it sent David’s heart racing.

“Um, yeah, that’s fine...”

“Thank you for dinner, David. This will probably go down as one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had.”

David twisted his lips to the side as warmth spread within him. Ugh. What was Patrick doing to him? He glanced down at him. “It’s not over yet,” David said and he pulled Patrick along.

Patrick nearly slipped on the wet patch of snow and David helped steady him. They giggled and suddenly, David felt like he was a teenager again, like everything was new and exciting, like he had no care in the world, except for this man next to him.

They rounded the corner and David gasped as he took in the view of the massive Christmas tree, lined with three bright white angel statues blowing their own horns on each side.

Patrick inhaled a sharp breath, eyes mesmerized by the display.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” David asked.

Patrick nodded softly before he slid his gaze onto David’s. David held his breath.

_Kiss him. Do it._

David glanced down at Patrick’s lips, his heart thudded hard in his chest.

_Do it._

“Let’s get closer,” David said.

_Fuck. Chicken._

He guided Patrick to the grand display, maneuvering around the angel statues. They huddled as far in front of the tree as they could, with another row of small pine trees decorated with lights and a golden statue in the center.

“I’ve spent a majority of my life in New York and I’ve never been here during Christmas before,” David said. He squeezed Patrick’s hand. “I...” _Tell him you’re glad you’re here with him. Do something._

He caught Patrick staring at him, with a fond expression, like he couldn’t believe David existed. David shifted uncomfortably.

Or maybe it was because Patrick was actually seeing him.

And that was more uncomfortable.

What if Patrick didn’t like what he saw?

What if...

Patrick leaned in toward David.

What was he doing?

His lips caught David’s.

Oh! Ooooh.

David melted into the kiss. He released Patrick’s hand and brought it up to cup his fingers around Patrick’s neck, just underneath his ear. All the tension in David’s body relaxed and he drew Patrick in closer, drawing in the warmth from the surrounding cold, and Patrick fitted perfectly.

Their lips broke apart and David couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his features.

“Wow...” David said. “I...wow...”

Patrick grinned. “I’ve rendered the great David Rose speechless. That has to be the highest form of compliment.”

“It sincerely is,” David said. He laughed. Why couldn’t he stop smiling? He wanted to kiss Patrick again, but at the same time, he wanted to wait, he wanted to have more of him.

He wanted Patrick to crave more of him.

The snow billowed around them.

Patrick interlocked their fingers again, gazing deeply into his eyes. “Do you know what would make this moment more perfect?”

“Hmmm?”

“If you were wearing your elf costume.”

David chuckled, happy for the tease because it meant that nothing, and yet everything changed. “Mmm, well, we can’t always get what we want.”

“I guess not,” Patrick said with a smile.

David pulled Patrick into another kiss.

The kiss broke through David’s defenses, approached the loneliness lurking in his heart and told him: _I won’t disappoint you. I want you. I need you._

And there, that Christmas Eve night sparked the flame of love that David didn’t know he’d been looking for.


End file.
